Setting Sun
by Anti-Emo
Summary: Tae Shimura only needed a little more confidence to take the first step into what could be a new chapter in her life. Today might be the day she gets it.
1. Sunset

**Afternoon, folks.**

 **I'm new to writing Gintama, but I hope you enjoy this piece. It is born from being idle too long today, but I think I like how it came out. I try to keep people in character as much as possible, but Gintama makes serious tones within this genre a bit more difficult to handle. Anyway, I don't own the series. You know this. I know this. We know this together.**

 **Anyways, I want this to be the first part of a series of snapshots following the relationship between Tae and Gintoki, but it may possibly end up as a one shot. I'm more inclined to write if you review though, so... y'know... fuel this fire. Give me feedback so I can improve my writing too!**

* * *

Kondo Isao was not an unappealing man. He was steadfast and loyal to his friends. He was the charismatic leader of the famed Shinsengumi, in which he acted as the heart that bound the many fiery souls of the unit together. And while he did have many "quirks," he was still a reliable person who could be trusted to always do the right thing. With his new scar, it can even be said that he was handsome.

And yet, Tae thought as she looked down from the sliding door of her home at the man formally bowed before her, she could not deny what was in her heart. She could not lie to this man, who with honesty and love, had come before her door this December day to spills his soul before her.

The situation tugged at her heart strings. Hot tears gathered behind her eyes but refused to fall.

"I'm sorry, Kondo-san."

The man looked up from his bow. The heartbreak behind his gaze was transparent. There were no gags or jokes to escape this moment. This was his greatest chance, and his most earnest effort.

Though she wanted to look away from his crushed expression, she would not dishonor him that way.

"I… err.. I understand, Otae-san," he said, rising to his feet. "I wanted to do things right this time, but I guess I'm just not the right guy, huh?" He forced a pained smile. Tae did her best to smile gently back.

"Someday, a woman will be very lucky to have you. I'm sorry, but it just won't be me."

He released a shaky exhale. A man this passionate had trouble holding back his emotions, but Tae thought he was doing a wonderful job.

"You know," she said softly, "you will always be welcome to come visit for tea, and to see how the dojo is doing."

Kondo's grin was genuine this time. "I'll definitely come back to take you up on that. And… I'll come in through the front door this time," he said, referencing his years of stalking.

"I'd like that."

A rush of wind blew by, jingling the chimes hanging nearby. The two stood in the silence of the moment, trying to ease the stress of the situation in their minds.

Kondo turned to leave, but before he stepped away, he paused.

"Otae-san. Is it… do you maybe like someone else?"

Tae looked to the side as someone immediately sprang to mind. She hoped to the gods that she didn't look as obvious as she felt, especially in this situation.

Kondo chuckled. "I thought so. I hope that he realizes it soon, and that he treats you well. If not, you can always call on me. I'll be down there in a heartbeat to arrest him and beat his ass."

Tae giggled. "I'm sure that if it ever came to that, I could handle him."

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm sure you could."

With that, the leader of the Shinsengumi walked away, with only the crunching sound of his geta on the sand of the dojo's front yard accompanying him.

The young Shimura sister sighed as she heard the sliding door leading to the hallway open behind her. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Shin-chan."

"I'm sorry, aneue. I just wanted to make sure he behaved himself," the younger sibling said as he stepped into the room. His words lacked the usual fire when referring to Kondo. Shinpachi understood the gravity of the meeting.

Tae smiled at his protectiveness. "I don't think his stalking will be an issue anymore."

Shinpachi forced a smile, knowing that his older sister just went through something difficult. "I'm glad. I guess things will be a little different around here from now on. No more having to replace the walls after you throw his body through them. That'll definitely save us some money on renovations," he glanced around at all the patch jobs in the house.

"I did what was necessary."

He hummed in agreement. Shinpachi stood looking like he wanted to say more. If he had heard the whole conversation, Tae could guess what it was, but couldn't bring herself to mention it.

"Is it who I think it is?" Shinpachi asked.

Tae said nothing, opting for her trademark smile. "I think you know."

A dozen thoughts rushed into the younger brother's mind.

 _He's lazy!_

 _He's cheap!_

 _He's unreliable!_

 _I don't want him as an older brother!_

 _I don't want you to be with him!_

 _I don't want him to take you away from our family!_

 _His feet stink!_

And yet, as all these familiar counters overtook his thoughts, he couldn't bring a voice to speak them.

Because deep down, Shinpachi didn't mind it. He didn't mind the man he's spent nearly every day with joining his family. He didn't mind that the person who effectively acted as a father figure to him would be in his life even more. He didn't mind that his sister had fallen in love with the person that he secretly respected more than almost anyone else.

The rising dissent died on his tongue. His fists clenched and unclenched as he searched for the right words to say.

Tae looked at her brother curiously. He hadn't exploded or began one of his usual long-winded rants.

"You know… I don't know what he thinks most of the time. That man is both completely predictable and unpredictable at the same time. If you were to tell him, I don't really know how he would react. I mean, it's not like you're Sa-chan or anything. I don't think he'd be mad, but…" he looked at his sister seriously "I know that he's a bit of a coward when it comes to this kind of stuff. Affection and love… I don't even know if he knows what these things really are. Regardless… I think you should tell him."

Tae wasn't prepared for this. She didn't know if Shinpachi's approval made her feel better or just all the more strange today. He knew what this meant, right? What this would do to the group dynamic?

And yet, a few minutes ago, she had brought a change in their group dynamic as she rejected Kondo.

If he could have the courage to formally ask out the woman who had constantly rejected him for years, what excuse did she have for hesitating now? Would she be content to leave things as they are forever, always looking on at him and wondering what could happen? She knew there were other women after him. Sa-chan and Tsukuyo immediately sprang to mind. Would she be okay if they got to him before her?

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"You're right, Shin-chan. If Kondo-san can do it, so can I." She strode past him, grabbing her naginata on the way.

"W-wait! Now? You're going now? I didn't mean for you to go now! What's the weapon for?!" Shinpachi sputtered.

"In case he needs some 'persuasion'," she said with a smile. "And if not now, then when?"

"I meant like, in a few hundred years or so! Don't go aneue!" he screeched.

But she had already stepped out into the late-afternoon sun.

Even as Shinpachi protested, he could not take a single step after her. He sighed, wondering what tomorrow was going to be like in a confused mixture of hope and dread.

* * *

The setting sun made even a run-down business like Yorozuya Gin-chan's look like an art piece. The mix of reds, oranges, and purples made her envious of the sunset they must get to see from their balcony every day. Would she one day be standing there watching the sun with them every evening? The two story building never felt as intimidating as it did in that moment.

The sliding door to the business opened up, and a loud vermillion-haired girl bounded outside, umbrella in hand. A deep, familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Don't forget! It's this week's issue! Not last week's! Don't fail me again, Kagura!"

The girl blew a raspberry at him. "I'll get it if I remember, Gin-chan! Come on Sadaharu!"

A massive white dog leaped out over the railing and landed beside Tae. The girl soon followed.

"Anego!" She yelled in delight, immediately embracing her while taking no note of the naginata strapped to her back.

"Good evening Kagura-chan. Out for a walk?" Tae smiled affectionately.

"Something like that. Just running to the corner store for some groceries. Wanna come?"

The brunette shook her head. "Sorry Kagura-chan. I need to talk to your lazy boss. Is he available?"

The girl pouted childishly. "Yeah, he's in there being a shaggy loaf. Head on up! I'll see you in a bit!" She said while mounting the great white Sadaharu beside her. The dog barked in friendly greeting before storming off down the road.

Tae smiled after her "younger-sister," feeling the warmth of someone who was always genuinely glad to see her.

That warmth soon turned to apprehension as she began climbing the creaky wooden steps of the building. It was just him inside now.

Just her and Sakata Gintoki.

* * *

Kagura had characteristically left the door wide open. The familiar hallway of Yorozuya Gin-chan lay before her. The light in the main room was on, and she could hear a familiar yawn echoing off the wooden walls. She wondered what, if anything, she'd be interrupting before realizing that that was a particular thought she had never had. Interrupting Gin-san? What was there to interrupt?

She removed her geta, setting it to the side as she silently crept down the hallway. Internally, she wondered why she was being silent at all. Did she really think she could sneak up on one of the most powerful samurai in Edo? Still, she padded along the hallway in her socks, listening carefully for sounds of the idle man in the next room. Surely, he'd heard her by now. Her heart began to beat faster as her nerves began to get the better of her.

She turned to corner to see him leaning in his chair, facing away from the entrance with an issue of JUMP in his hand.

"Good evening Gin-sa-"

"Huh?! OUAGH!" The man yelped in surprise as he toppled over in his chair, dropping his book and knocking over several things on his desk.

"Gin-san!" Tae ran over to him, partially surprised that she snuck up on him, and partially surprised that he flailed like a shocked toddler on Halloween.

Gin peeked over his desk with a half-lidded glare. "Oi! What's your problem?! Who sneaks up on someone in their own home?!" His eyes widened in shock at the weapon on her back.

"Otae-san! What's wrong? Is there trouble?" His eyes darted to his wooden sword propped against the wall.

She giggled, unstrapping her own weapon and placing it beside it. "There's no trouble, Gin-san. Kagura-chan left the door open, and I just let myself in. I hope you don't mind." The sheer normalcy of his reaction set her racing heart more at ease.

"Huh… I've told her a thousand times to keep the door closed! What if mosquitos get in? They are always after my sweet blood." The white haired samurai said with a frown as he righted his chair and walked over to the couch.

Tae followed and sat down next to him, carefully gauging her space. The last thing she wanted was to freak him out or intimidate him. That would come later.

Gin took a relaxed position, watching her body language carefully.

 _Otae-san looks a bit nervous. Did something happen?_ He thought seriously.

The brunette had differing thoughts as she took in the man beside her. His dark red eyes were looking at her from head to toe, assessing her. There was no look of lecherousness in his gaze, but there was definitely concern. Still, he sat on the couch in a slack manner, completely at ease with his surroundings and her presence.

Tae once thought that his lax demeanor and aloof personality were just the signs of a lazy, out-of-work samurai. Having him here next to her reminded her of just how far that had come over the years, from his time rescuing her from loan sharks, to the days she spent nursing him to health after major fights. This wasn't the demeanor of some deadbeat who just happens to be good with a sword. This was the look of a man who was completely at ease with who he was. A man whose soul burned bright enough to effect those around him.

"Umm.. Not that I don't mind your visit this evening, Otae-san, but is there something you wanted? What's with the naginata anyway?" He asked, showing nervousness for the first time under her scrutiny.

Tae uncharacteristically "Eeped!" as she was caught staring at him. "U-Um, n-nothing much Gin-san. I don't have a request or anything today." She blushed and looked away, purposefully avoiding mention of her weapon.

As much as Gin strived to avoid the thought, he had always thought that Tae Shimura was very cute. Seeing her earnestly frazzled like this was somewhat new to him, and his reaction made it hard to keep redness off of his own cheeks.

"A-ah... I uh… I see… I didn't think you were really the type to stop in unexpectedly. Shinpachi got home okay, right?" He scratched his own head nervously. Something was different about Tae today, and he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Shin-chan got home today just fine."

"Ah. That's good. Right? That's good." Gin scrambled for words.

Her hesitancy was becoming more apparent, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.. There was something big on her mind.

 _What's with this atmosphere?! Why is she so subdued? She's normally straight to the point! She hasn't even beat me or anything yet! Did something happen? Should I be worried? Kagura! Come home soon and rescue me!_

Gin cleared his throat and reached across the table, grabbing two cups and a bottle of sake. "C-care for a drink?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "I'd love one, thank you."

But despite her outward calm, she was starting to panic as well.

 _Tae! What are you doing?! You came here to tell him something right? He's getting uncomfortable! Maybe I should hit him? No! Wait! He doesn't like that! That's the opposite of what I should do! Gin-san! Pour the sake and help me gain some confidence!_

She held out her cup with shaky hand as an equally shaky Gin poured her drink.

They both quickly downed their drinks and sighed. Gin wordlessly filled their glasses again as they gradually relaxed into their drinks.

 _This… isn't too bad._

They both thought simultaneously.

Tae set her cup down and turned her body to face Gin. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clenched, he noted. The subtle nervousness began to creep back into him.

"Kondo-san stopped by today," She said, looking at him.

Gin raised a brow as he took a sip. "Sounds normal, right? That gorilla stalker is there every chance he gets. Where was he this time? Under the house? Wearing your track suit again?"

She shook her head.

"He came in through the door this time. He wanted to talk to me directly."

"Oh?" For a reason he couldn't quite place, this knowledge made him uneasy.

"H-he confessed his love for me, and asked me to be his girlfriend."

Gin broke eye contact with his companion and looked down at his drink. Conflicting emotions swirled within him, none of which he was familiar with. He took another drink and forced them down.

"W-well that's good right? That's new. I'm glad he's being direct now. His stalking was a real pain, wasn't it? Wow, I bet Shinpachi is relieved."

He avoided asking about her response. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Tae hummed in agreement. "I'm glad he did it too. It's about time he put an end to that chapter of stalking." She purposefully didn't mention her response. She wanted to see how the silver haired samurai would react.

Gin still didn't look back at her. He swirled a fresh drink in his left hand while his right automatically poured Tae a new cup. Maybe if he drank a little more, he would know what to say next.

"His visit made certain things clear to me, Gin-san. I-it made me understand a little more about who I am, and what my heart wants."

Something tugged at him inside his chest, but he ignored it. This conversation was making him uncomfortable, and Gin was becoming more certain he did not want to hear what happened next.

Despite this, he looked into her deep chocolate eyes, and silently urged her to continue.

"I turned him down."

"E-Eh?"

They looked at each other, one with confusion and the other with newfound determination.

"Gin-san." His name on her lips shook him.

She set her cup down and reached to take his own from him. His hands, completely relaxed as she did so, felt electricity as their fingers brushed. His face heated up and he prayed that she didn't notice.

She covered his hand with her smaller ones and looked straight into his eyes.

With a large inhale, she sighed. Gin could smell the sake they shared on her breath, and found himself feeling more flustered than ever before.

"Gin-san, I think- No… I know that I like you."

In that moment, he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He opened his mouth to reply, but was completely overwhelmed by this petite girl in front him. How could he possibly say everything that was on his mind at that moment?

No one has ever approached the Shiroyasha like this. These weren't the sweet nothings of a back alley prostitute or the childish declarations of love from a stranger. This was Shimura Tae. The woman who has been beside him, supporting him and the Yorozuya from the sidelines for years. The fiery cabaret girl who could break steal with her fists, and who would do anything to protect her loved ones. The beautiful sister of his pseudo-kid-brother who would make him (an admittedly inedible) breakfast in one minute and then punch him through the floor the next.

What would happen if he turned her down?

…what would happen if he didn't?

Tears began to form in the corner of Tae's eyes. Her lip began to quiver at his silence.

As Gin saw this, he knew his answer.

Slowly, he turned his hand upwards to take her smaller ones in his palm. He covered both with his other hand and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent, the sake, and the moment.

"Otae-san… Otae…"

Sakata Gintoki leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, removing the sole tear that managed to escape her eye.

He wasn't a brave enough man to kiss her on the lips yet. He had no knowledge of what it meant to kiss someone on the lips with genuine love or affection, having never had that in his life. This was the only thing he could think to do.

He pulled away, seeing her cheeks flared and her eyes reddened with unshed tears.

"Otae. I don't… I don't really know how to do this. How to really be in a relationship, or how to show someone what I feel. For all the words and speeches I've given about life, I feel like this is something I'm completely new to."

He guided one of her hands to his chest, pressing it against his pounding heart.

"What I do know is you make me feel something different. Something special."

Tae gasped.

"…t-then?"

"I-If you'll have me. This good for nothing, lazy samurai… Then I-" Gin stumbled over his words.

She reached up and cupped his cheek.

In that moment, Gintoki saw her smile more happily than he ever had. It was like seeing the sun. None of her fake smiles could ever compare.

He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

BONUSU EPILOGURU!

It took over an hour thanks to Sadaharu getting distracted by a female dog on the way to the market, but Kagura saw the familiar shape of her home illuminated by the streetlight. The lights of the small shop were all off already, even though it was only 9:00 PM.

"Mou, Sadaharu. You cost us too much time. It looks like Gin-chan is already asleep. Now he's gonna wake up complaining that we didn't bring him JUMP on time. We might not get breakfast!"

The dog simply gave an unapologetic bark.

"Well, I guess you don't care, but tomorrow was bacon day, and that only comes once every 3 months."

She trudged up the steps, uncaring that the loose bags were banging loudly against them with every motion.

"Gin-chan! I'm home!" She shouted, flinging the door open. "Gin-chan?"

Kagura didn't care if she woke him up at this point. "9 is too early to sleep Gin-chan! Let's watch Boruto and make fun of the new characters!"

The girl ran down the hall, ready to pounce on the Yorozuya leader.

"Gin-ch-"

Sadaharu stood in the doorway looking at his favorite master curiously. With a straight face, Kagura dropped the bags, turned, and walked back toward the exit.

"Come on boy. I think we're at the wrong house."

Sadaharu tilted his head curiously as she brushed past him and walked down the stairs. He padded up to the main room and peered inside.

There on the couch was a fully-clothed Shimura Tae sprawled out on an equally-clothed Sakata Gintoki. Both completely passed out and surrounded by empty sake bottles.

Sadaharu's face turned as stony as Kagura's as he calmly followed her out the door, determined to find the portal back to their own dimension.

* * *

 **Remember at the very beginning when I said to review? REVIEW!  
**


	2. Duel

_A/N: Chapter 2, comin' at ya like Kirby. Sorry for the slow update already. Motivation to do anything is hard to come by when you're me._

* * *

The gray skies did nothing to dampen Gin's mood as he walked down the familiar roads of the Kabuki district. He wholeheartedly loved his town, and there were few things he would readily admit to loving. Strawberry milk? Absolutely. A long nap? Definitely. Kagura and Shinpachi? Sure, but you wouldn't hear him admit it aloud very often.

But today, he had a special reason to be in a good mood. He allowed his mouth a small smile, and the attentive passerby might even see some life in his dead-fish eyes.

At his side, Tae Shimura walked closely with her new boyfriend in public for the first time.

The brunette peered up at Gin as the man smirked at a passing shop.

 _Is this weird? I've never done this sort of thing before. Is he comfortable? Why does he look like that?_ She wondered silently.

She followed his gaze as his vision wandered over the sights of the street.

 _What could he be looking at with such an expression?_

There were a few people carrying goods, a small squad of children chasing each other with sticks, and a fairly attractive woman bending over to water her plants.

Wait.

Tae turned and fixed Gin with a cold gaze.

The man looked down at her with the same relaxed smile, and her anger fizzled as quickly as it came. She hadn't been with him long, but he was one of the most loyal people she had ever met. Feeling slightly guilty, she decided on the usual direct approach.

"Gin-san, it's rare to see you in such a good mood. What's on your mind?"

"Gin-san?" he repeated. "Otae, we're together now. You can't refer to me so formally," he chided lightly.

She blushed a little, still not fully adapted to the new change.

"And, really, I guess I'm just relaxed."

Tae looked away, and began to feel the same way. They've walked down these roads together many times over the years, for many different reasons. She smiled, thinking of how long they'd known each other, and how far they'd come.

Without really thinking, she took a bold action, and grabbed the free hand that wasn't tucked into his kimono, nestling her fingers in between his.

His eyes widened as she did so, but said nothing after seeing the earnest smile blooming on her face.

Hardened samurai Sakata Gintoki blushed like a school kid with a crush as he walked hand-in-hand with his girlfriend down the road.

From nearby, old man Gengai whistled approvingly, making Gin's face burn even hotter.

* * *

The old Shimura dojo came into view shortly after.

Gin couldn't say that he had an affinity for architecture. With the exception of Snack Otose and a few others, every building in Edo might as well be the same.

The Shimura dojo was one of those exceptions. The peeling paint of the old walls, weathered from white to gray, were a testament to its age (as well as its lack of funding). The old wood columns and floorboards were well worn with signs of water damage. Much of the external décor was in a state of neglect as well. Gin felt a pang of sadness for the place. It wasn't much like Shoyo-sensei's dojo, but the presence of its occupants made it special.

He looked down as they crossed the gravel yard. The sound of a second pair of footsteps alongside his was new and unfamiliar, but he figured it was something he would get used to.

The objective of their visit was a rare one. Tae wanted to practice the sword to further the family goal of restoring the dojo. Gin had already grumbled about how unsuitable he was as a teacher, having developed his own personal sword style on his own, but figured that supporting your girlfriend's endeavors was one of the top priorities as a boyfriend.

And truthfully, he had never really seen Tae's swordplay up close. He knew she was skilled with a naginata, but the Tendo Mushin Ryuu was katana-based, and he was curious as to how far along her skills had developed compared to Shinpachi.

The duo was greeted at the door by Shinpachi himself, whose sweaty appearance suggested he was already training.

"Welcome home, Aneue!" he smiled, pointedly ignoring Gin.

She smiled and walked in when the hand holding Gin's became snagged on something. She looked back to see her younger brother clutching Gin's wrist with a glare in his eyes. "What do you think you're doing to my Aneue? Holding her hand here in this sacred dojo is forbidden!"

Gin looked down at his wrist and mentally flipped a coin. Heads, he would troll Shinpachi as his new de-facto younger brother. Tails, he would be the respectful guest that he knew Tae would want him to be.

As his eyes met the pair of glasses, he knew his next move immediately.

He grinned sadistically, hovering over the girl like a villain. "Take it easy _Shin-chan_. This is something you're going to have to get used to since Otae-chan is my g-i-r-l-f-r-"

The joke was brutally cut short as he felt the familiar impact of the wind being knocked out of him. Tae's small fist twisted into his diaphragm.

"My my, Gintoki. That walk seemed to take a lot out of you. Here, let me take you somewhere to rest." Tae hefted the barely conscious man over her shoulder like a sack of rice and brought him inside.

Shinpachi on the other hand, looked smug and victorious. "I knew you wouldn't let him do what he pleased. I still think you're too good for-"

"Shin-chan," Tae turned around after dropping the man on a tatami mat. She wore her usual mysterious smile, but Shinpachi could detect her predator aura flaring up. "Gin is my boyfriend now. You're going to have to accept this sooner rather than later, including the fact that we will be holding hands wherever we feel like. Unless…"

Shinpachi quickly rose to his toes as he felt two fingers ram themselves into his nostrils. "Unless you'd like to become reacquainted with our family's deadliest technique… The hook nose destroyer!"

Her face never lost its friendliness. Shinpachi knew she was serious. Could he really back down from this though?

He wiggled free indignantly, looking uncomfortable for a myriad of reasons.

"Patsuan~ Does it really bother you to have me around here like this?" Gin asked, only semi-serious.

"Yes! Well… No, but- Gah!" He shook his head filled with conflicting thoughts. He averted his eyes from his silver-haired boss. "I guess I'm still coming to terms with it."

A white sleeved arm came around his neck in a headlock. "Don't worry Patsuan! Just pretend nothing changed! Now c'mere. Your beloved sister wants to spar!"

"Eh?!" Shinpachi looked to her. Tae nodded to him, resolve in her eyes and shinai already in hand.

"Aneue? You and I haven't sparred in years. Why now?"

And it was true. For all the administrative and maintenance work Tae does for the dojo, she rarely trained on her own, and even more rarely led the usual classes of the homeless. Shinpachi didn't want to say it out loud, but she probably couldn't hold a candle to him in terms of swordsmanship.

"It's been many years, and our dojo still hasn't be truly restored. I know it's a burden you've taken on… and I'm proud of you for keeping the Tendo Mushin Ryuu alive, but," Tae tossed a shinai to her brother, who deftly caught it. "I'm also a child of our father, Ken Shimura. And I want to do my part too!"

A faint clapping was heard from their guest, which greatly diminished the drama of the moment.

Shinpachi looked at the shinai grasped in his hand, clutching it with a hand callused from years of practice. He had come a long way, but could he really spar with his sister seriously?

"How 'bout this, Shin-chan. If you beat me, Gin-san and I will tone down the PDA around you."

Instantly, a fire was in his eyes.

"I won't go easy on you Aneue," he said, taking a kamae stance.

"I don't expect you to, Shin-chan."

Gintoki, meanwhile, was uncharacteristically focused on the upcoming fight. Truthfully, he could go either way on the stakes, but a fight between the sister-lover and his new girlfriend is probably something he won't get to see often.

Tae raised her shinai into a ready stance as well.

"Gin-san, could you give us the signal?"

He grunted, laying comfortably against the wall. "Just Gin, Otae-chan."

She blushed but returned her focus to her brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Ready?"

The pair tensed.

"Start!"

Shinpachi took a defensive posture, unsure of what his sister would do. She never had definitive swordplay habits before, so he had no idea what to expect.

Almost faster than he could react to, a powerful overhead swing brought his sister's weapon rushing past his head.

 _If I hadn't sidestepped that, my head would've been split like a summer melon!_

She followed up with a horizontal blow that Shinpachi parried immediately, but before he could counter, she stepped out of range.

 _She's strong. Her speed comes purely from her strength. But when it comes to technique-!_

He stepped and directed her weapon away from her, opening her guard. Shinpachi lunged in with a powerful thrust aimed at the center of her chest, but she twirled away in a manner he's seen used with her naginata. Unlike last time, however, she did not add distance. Her deep brown eyes locked onto his, and she inhaled, betraying her intentions. Her shinai came fast towards his head, but he blocked vertically, sweeping down for a lightning fast counter fundamental to the Tendo Mushin Ryuu style.

Tae uncharacteristically "Eeped!" as she anticipated a blow to her shoulder, but Shinpachi held the blade inches away from it.

It was a quick fight typical of dojo spars, but Shinpachi had taken the victory.

Shinpachi almost didn't want to look at his sister. He didn't want to see sadness or disappointment in her eyes.

But when he did, he saw Tae smiling earnestly, beaming with pride. "You've gotten so strong Shin-chan. Father would be proud of you."

He looked to Gin, and saw the man sitting up to join them, nodding with what could be called "fatherly-approval."

"Good job, Patsuan."

The bespectacled young man didn't know why, but he was feeling emotional hearing praise from the two people he respected the most. He wouldn't cry though. He was past that. He turned away quickly to blink away some dust that got into his eyes.

"You too, Otae-chan," Gin said earnestly.

He reached out to her, like he wanted to do… something. Ruffle her hair? Touch her cheek? Hold her hand? Kiss her forehead? Honestly, he didn't know what to do in this situation. His lack of boyfriend experience was apparent.

Tae noticed his confusion and simply stepped close to him with a grin.

"O-oi! What were the stakes of the duel? No PDA!" Shinpachi huffed at them.

Tae stepped away a bit, frowning, while Gin leveled a dead-eyed look at the protesting brother.

Shinpachi suddenly felt sheepish. Looking away, he swallowed his pride.

"Well… S-since you two are d-dating now, some PDA is okay… I guess. But no groping or anything like that!" he pointed accusingly at the silver samurai.

"Huh? What's there to gro-"

An elbow rammed into the center of his chest, completely winding him.

"Want to go another round, Shin-chan?" Tae said stepping away from the fresh body on the ground.

"U-uh. Yeah. Let's do it!"


	3. A Night to Forget

_A/N: New update everyone. Review if you like it! Die if you don't!_

Truthfully, Sakata Gintoki was terrified of what would happen tonight. He knew this day would come, and he resolved to face it like a man, but after opening the door of his home and stepping out into the dying light of the setting sun, it took every iota of willpower not to pivot on his heel and walk back in for the night.

But no. That wouldn't do. Tonight was an important one. It was important to him, to Shinpachi, and most especially to her.

He would push through this like a man who fought as a hero through the Joi war. He would persevere like the way of the Samurai. He would overcome this event like he did the death of Shoyo-sensei.

That is… if he didn't end up meeting him in the afterlife.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived was the absence of a pair of glasses. In fact, it seemed to him like there was no one in the house except for himself and the lovely Tae, who was occupying herself in the kitchen.

The second was the presence of a sake bottle on the table. Some high end stuff too.

"U-um, Tae-chan," he begun cautiously, "Is your brother not joining us?"

"Oh, he said he was getting dinner with Taka-chin today."

 _LUCKY!_

Gin almost cried.

Both he and Kagura, who was out playing with friends, found convenient excuses for the evening. It made sense though; Tonight was the first time they would have a home-cooked meal date with just the two of them. It was a natural, inevitable step in their relationship.

Still, Tae's cooking had its own special reputation.

The silver haired samurai grit his teeth, but withheld from verbally cursing the two younger yorozoya members to their grave.

"W-w-well, more for us, right?" Gin forced out while taking a seat.

"Y-yeah."

He raised a brow. Was that hesitation in her voice?

"Otae-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Dinner will be ready shortly!"

The man huffed in apparent suspicion. What was she hiding from him? He knew what was on the menu. It was the only thing she ever made.

 _Dark Matter!_

The swirling black death that was her cooking appeared in his mind like a singularity, swallowing all his happiness and hope.

His dead fish eyes returned to the very appealing sake on the table. Maybe if he got drunk enough, it would mask the taste of the dark matter…

But before he could even make a motion for it, a stiff looking brunette came out of the kitchen, holding high a plate of something that Gin couldn't quite see.

"U-um… I hope you l-like it."

 _Otae-chan is weird when she's uncertain._

Gin made a mental note of this evening.

With unnatural speed and a hint of desperation, Tae placed the bowls of food on the table.

The silver samurai fought back the urge to recoil, but upon seeing the food, his fear melted into curiosity.

In the center of the tray sat two bowls of perfectly glazed chicken teriyaki, accompanied by steaming white rice with light seasoning and a towering glass filled with a strawberry sundae. It looked delicious. A proper meal, unlike his usual fare of instant noodles or egg on rice.

And in the corner, a smaller bowl of something very familiar

 _Dark matter?! It was here after all!_

Gintoki forced his attention away from the singularity in the bowl.

Otae sat across from him with an uncharacteristically straight face. She really was nervous.

The man closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the delicious scent of the food before him. A genuine grin spread across his face.

"Itadakimasu!"

Gintoki messily tucked into his food, completely lacking in grace as usual. Tae didn't know whether to laugh or scold him, but deep in her heart, she was thrilled that he was eating the food she worked extremely hard to make.

"You're such a slob, Gin-san," she said without any venom.

"Gin," he said through a mouthful of food.

She looked down at her bowl trying to conceal the giddiness on her face. With a calming sigh, she joined him in eating.

The meal was enjoyed in silence. Two souls truly at peace with each other.

Gin tried to focus on his food, but the sight of his new girlfriend happy… it was something he was carving deep into his memory.

Without looking, he picked up his bowl and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Gurk!"

"Gintoki?"

The samurai slowly lowered his bowl and chopsticks. He looked pale and sweaty.

"Gin! Are you okay?"

He released a long exhale. Black fumes poured from his mouth.

Memories of the night were becoming hazy. His vision began to blur.

 _Am… am I dying?_

Images of his life began to speed through his mind.

Katsura sitting with Takasugi against the wall of Shoyo's dojo.

Kagura hugging him while trying to hide her tears after a particularly fierce battle.

Shinpachi walking in to Yorozoya with his headphones and an optimistic grin.

Sadaharu greeting him after a night of hard drinking.

And… the lovely image of Tae Shimura concealing a fiery blush as he enjoyed her home cooking for the first time.

Everything went black.

With a soft thud, Gintoki fell back unconscious, spilling a bowl of dark matter all over himself.

 _It was supposed to be an experiment! I didn't think he'd actually eat it!_

Tae scrambled up and rushed to his side. He was foaming at the mouth - the usual response for people who eat her food.

 _The tamagoyaki didn't come out like I imagined, so I thought I'd put it there for contrast! Why did he eat it?! He knows what happens!_

She knelt over him, hands clenching nervously in her lap. His face was frozen in a grimace, eyes tightly shut. His normally pale skin was even whiter. He did not look peaceful at all. Would he remember the night at all? Did he really like her cooking, or was he forcing himself through it?

That last thought brought a pang to her heart. She looked to her unfinished bowl. It was weird caring so much about another person's opinion. It was weird caring so much about _this_ particular man's opinion. Unbidden, a vision of herself as a housewife swam into her mind. A housewife waiting for a shock of silver to peek through the door of their shared home, eager to greet and eat together after a long day.

 _I really thought I had improved._

A pale hand jolted and gripped her wrist, but not roughly.

Brown orbs met maroon ones.

"I-it was delicious. I'm s-stuffed!" he breathed out in a pained voice.

His clammy hand awkwardly stroked her wrist in an uncharacteristically tender way.

Tae smiled sadly and adjusted herself so he could lay his head on her lap.

He looked up at her. Her head blocked the ceiling light from hitting his face, but cast her in a way that looked as though she wore an ethereal crown of light. Even with her downcast expression, Gintoki couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. The smoothness of her skin. The stray hairs breaking lose from her ponytail. If this was the girl he'd spend his life with, he would never complain.

"Thank you for the food," he whispered with as much gratitude as he could.

"Mmhmm," she blinked rapidly.

"Can I try cooking for you next time?"

"Mmhmm."

With his remaining strength, he gently tugged her hand closer and brushed his lips over the top of her knuckles before succumbing to the darkness and passing out.

"Idiot," she whispered affectionately, running her hands through his wavy silver hair.


	4. Too Good to be True

**A/N: Hello folks. I, errr... well, here is a new chapter! I hope my readership continues to provide feedback! Thanks for sticking with me as I slowly put my imagination into words. As always, I try and keep everyone in character as much as I can. Let me know how I do.**

* * *

The sounds of cars and children playing outside reminded those in the room that they were awake and that this was real life. The three were hunched over, muttering to themselves and each other. Shinpachi readjusted his glasses for the hundredth time, waiting for the letter on Gin's desk to disappear like a mirage. Kagura looked between the two men with a nervous expression, unsure of what to do in the moment.

"Do you think someone is playing tricks on us?" Shinpachi whispered.

"I bet it was that bastard Sougo!"

Gin nodded, seeing why Kagura made the connection. Still, this didn't seem like his handywork.

"It's not flashy enough," Gin muttered to himself.

"So, you think it could be real?"

They read through it again.

 _To the Silver Samurai with the curly hair and friends,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. It's been so long since you've helped me with the Onmyoji incident, and I wanted to finally express my thanks the way you deserve. I've booked for you an all-expenses-paid week long trip on the Aurora StarLiner Luxury Cruise, where I'll be doing a celebrity book signing for my new book, "_ Spirits in the Wind". _I'd love it if you could join me, as thanks for all you've done! The cruise launches from Tenma Gate 7 on October 2_ _nd_ _at 10:00 AM. Bring whomever you'd like!_

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Ketsuno Crystel_

"We have no choice!" Gin stood, slamming the paper onto his desk. "We have to check this out! On October 2nd! At Tenma Gate! At 10:00 AM!"

It didn't take long for Gin to throw his full support into a free vacation.

Kagura whooped excitedly. Shinpachi forced a smile, failing to hide his suspicion.

"Pat-suan!" The older man barked.

"Hai!"

"Let your sister know to lock up the dojo for the week. We're going on a vacation!"

* * *

With a loud wooden knock, Shinpachi slammed his drawers shut and grabbed his travel bag. "Gin-san! Aneue! We need to get going soon! The taxi is waiting!" He shouted down the hall.

There was no response. Just as he was about to call again, the front door slid open, pouring morning light into the dim hallway. A cute redhead stepped into the Shimura home, munching on sukonbu. "Mornin' Pat-suan" Kagura said, openly unenthused to be greeted by Shinpachi.

"Oi! What's with that greeting?" Shinpachi huffed indignantly.

The girl looked away, already ignoring him. "Where're Gin-chan and anego?" She asked to herself.

The bespectacled man sighed, already used to Kagura's treatment. "I think they are still packing in aneue's room."

Kagura immediately began walking in that direction, already having memorized the Shimura home's layout. Shinpachi dropped his bag and followed, intent to get them to the port on time.

For a while, they had only the sound of their footsteps to accompany them down the hall, but the closer they got to Tae's room, the louder they could hear its occupants.

"Ow!" A feminine voice yelped.

"Don't be in such a rush and you won't get hurt!" Gin whispered sternly.

"You're the one who wanted to do this now! I knew we wouldn't have time this morning…" Tae whispered back.

"I've always been able to do this fast!"

"That's because you were always by yourself!"

"Nu uh! That's a lie! I've done it in school several times when I was younger! The others were always jealous!"

"Others?!" Tae gasped. "Did you race them or something? What kind of school did you go to?!"

There were muffled grunts, heavy breathing, and the sound of knees on a tatami mat shuffling around.

Kagura stood in the hallway beyond the door, wide eyed and confused as to why Shinpachi was covering her ears and turning fiery red.

 _No way. Uh uh. This isn't happening. No way. Aneue would never… No. Nu uh_

The yato girl could feel the hands covering her ears trembling with unknown emotion. Was Shinpachi short circuiting? And why was he covering her ears?

"Let me jus-" Gin grunted in apparent effort before exhaling and collapsing loudly.

"See! I told you it wouldn't fit!" Tae growled. "Now get up and help me finish or… What?! You can't be done already!"

"Tae-chan! Be quiet or Shinpachi is gonna find out!"

The door to their room slammed open. In walked Kagura, flanked by a Shinpachi with very bruised wrists.

What greeted them brought great horror upon the latter.

"Y-y-y-you guys didn't even PACK YET?!"

A sweaty Tae was struggling to press down on an overpacked travel bag while Gintoki laid panting nearby, exhausted from all of his "effort".

"And what was with that clichéd bit!? How many movies have you seen this misunderstanding play out, huh?! 'I've always been able to do this fast'? 'Get up and help me finish'?! Who talks like when packing a bag? What's wrong with you two!?"

A devilish grin spread across the older man's face. "Pat-suan, what did you think was going on in here? Did you think I was doing something ungentlemanly to your sister? How perverted of you!"

Shinpachi's jaw dropped. "N-no! I mean, I just-" he looked to his sister for support, but found her and Kagura huddled together, whispering and looking at him with disgust.

At that moment, Shinpachi looked like the most kicked puppy in existence.

Tae shed a false tear. "My own brother thinks I'm an easy woman?"

"N-n-no Aneue! I promise! Gin's just a sleaze ball!"

"Oi…"

A loud clap cut through the chatter. Kagura stood in the doorway, hands together and with obvious pleasure at getting everyone's attention.

"Shinpachi, you're the worst! Everyone, let's get going! We can still catch the early shuttle!"

With a flurry of motion, the luggage was packed… and the taxi, long gone.

* * *

The gang stood at the front of the dojo in complete silence. The tension was thick as they all internally struggled to decide who to blame. Shinpachi was already sweating bullets as Kagura's killing intent became palpable.

"Pachi! You dummy!" Gin moved to restrain the girl just as she began her leap onto her victim.

As the group fully immersed themselves in one of their usual pointless brawls, they failed to notice a small van pull up to their curbside driven by a pretty, pale woman with green hair.

"Gintoki-sama! Gintoki-sama!" she called out from the rolled down window.

The cartoonish smoke cloud began to dissipate around the warring group. "Tama?!"

The robo-maid smiled. "I forsaw a 64.9% chance that your collective foolishness would cause an avoidable delay, so Otose sent me to ensure you are all… ahem… 'out of her hair for a few days.'"

"Tama-sama!" Gintoki cried. "You're always there when I need you most!"

Tae shot him one of her famous "smiles."

"Do you hear that, Gintoki? Tama is saving you all from your endless stupidity. You should thank her when we get back."

"She said 'collective' stupidity, dammit," he muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" Tae fixed her full attention on him. Gintoki was sure that ki was fictional, but her forboding smile made him feel like he was facing down Frieza.

 _And I'm Yamcha right now!_

Ever the quick thinker, it was then that Gin made his gambit. With false confidence, he seized both of her hands and brought his face close to hers.

"Tae, come sit in the back with me." He fixed her with what he believed was his most dashing smile.

The brunette was not swayed in the least, but secretely, the newly awakened girlfriend side of her was already giddy to sit close to him.

"Aw Gin-san!" She punctuated with a playful slap on his cheek. "Who knew you got so lonely? Don't worry, I'll sit with you."

The silver haired samurai rubbed his cheek, wondering if it was shattered. "Th-thanks… and, it's Gintoki! How long are you going to keep up this 'Gin-san' shtick? I know you're doing it just to tease me!"

His girlfriend smiled and stuck out her tongue as she climbed into the back of the van. As she did, Gin couldn't help but enjoy the view, however obscured by her kimono it was. Despite himself, he grinned.

"Gin-san! Are you going to help with the luggage?" Shinpach asked, struggling to load one of the larger bags. The older man whipped around with a haughty expression.

"The CEO of the Yorozuya does not load luggage! That's a job for you drones!"

"You're the CEO of being a bum!" Kagura shot.

Tama, the savior, stepped forward

"I'm happy to be of help," she said as she began effortlessly loading their luggage.

Gin climbed into the back of the small van, settling in next to Tae. She grinned, and he couldn't stop himself from blushing as his bear arm touched her sleeved one in the close proximity.

 _Will I ever get used to having a girlfriend?_

He inhaled deeply, smelling the faint but pleasant floral scent that always seemed to accompany her. His heart beat a little faster as he struggled against the animal impulse to sniff her directly and bask in the sensation.

The younger duo climbed into the middle row of the van, each shooting a look at their boss' flushed face.

Within a few minutes, they were on their way.

As the familiar poorly maintained dirt roads of the Kabuki district gave way to the pristine paved roads of the city, Gin thought of the trip ahead.

 _Too good to be true._

That was the mantra on repeat in his mind. Every time they've tried to take a relaxing day off, they'd either be attacked or ambushed by one of their troublemaking friends. How could he truly relax when he _knew_ there'd be trouble ahead?

A cold feeling gripped his heart.

 _I forgot Lake Toya!_

Gin snapped a look out of the window with a clearly anxious look.

Then, a soft weight fell upon his right arm. He looked down to see a head laying against his shoulder, and any thoughts of his sword evaporated. Tae's soft breathing came steadily, tickling the fine hairs of his exposed arm. _Finally, a good reason to wear only one skeeve of my kimono!_

Her arms curled around his as she settled in close to him for a nap. There was no way he'd worry her with his concerns now.

 _Sword or not… I'll protect her with everything I have._

With that in his mind, he shifted a bit and laid his head to rest lightly on hers.

Tama's perfect driving carried them the rest of the way.


	5. Too Good to be True Two!

**A/N: Here's the second part of the Vacation Arc I have planned for this story. There's no guarantee that I will necessarily upload the vacation arc from front to back. I plan on peppering some filler chapters in between. Everyone likes fillers, right? If you're digging the story, review!**

* * *

The wind was blustery and cold. A gray sky framed the massive blue vessel that was to be their cruise liner, stretching far beyond the horizon. The Aurora Starliner was sleek and modern, but despite being a starship, it looked very much like a seafaring cruise ship. It even launched from the sea itself, using the water to naturally cool the startup engines on take off.

Angry waves crashed against the sides, rocking it gently as lines of people shuffled on board. Shinpachi couldn't help but frown at the poor weather, but Kagura remained undeterred and enthusiastic.

"I don't think I've ever been on a luxury cruise before. When does the buffet open? Should we already be in line?"

"Gintoki is checking in now. Shouldn't be too much longer." Tae said, glancing at her boyfriend who was speaking with the concierge in an uncharacteristically humble way.

"Oh? Yorozoya? I'm glad you could make it!" A light and airy voice came from behind them.

The three spun around to see the smiling visage of Edo's top weathergirl and their current benefactor, Ketsuno Crystel, flanked by two of her bodyguards.

"Ah, Ketsuno-san!"

"Crystel-nee!" Kagura leaped onto her with a hug, becoming overly-familiar immediately. Her bodyguards gave each other a side-eye but didn't move beyond that.

The poised onmyoji didn't resist and even offered her a natural hug in response.

"Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun, and…?" she looked to the girl in the pink kimono.

"Ah, that's right. You haven't met my sister. Ketsuno-san, this is Shimura Tae."

"Oh? It's very nice to meet you." She held Tae's hand in both of her own. "Are you also a friend of Gintoki's?"

"His girlfriend, actually." Tae said with a genuine grin. Truthfully, she was secretly proud of the title.

Crystel's handshake rhythm subtly changed. "His girlfriend huh? I didn't know he was taken."

"Yes, we are a very new couple." Tae locked eyes with her blue orbs that suddenly only felt superficially warm.

The weathergirls' smile was unfaltering. "Well, thank you all for coming! I was worried you might not make it. Could Gin-san make it? He's to be a guest of honor at the signing."

"Guest of honor? Gin-chan?" The Yato girl scoffed, already picturing her silver haired friend giving an awkward speech.

"He's right over there checking in, Ketsuno-san." Shinpachi added helpfully.

The weather girl glanced over and saw the man speaking with an apathetic employee, animatedly and making circular gestures with his hands. _Pachinko?_ Her mouth twitched, suppressing the small smile threatening to appear. She composed herself and turned back to the group with a welcoming grin.

"Your rooms should be ready soon. You are my special guests, so feel free to use the first class boarding ramp. I hope to see you at my book signing!"

Crystel turned towards Tae, drawing a curious gaze from the other girl. "It was lovely meeting you. I hope you and Gin-san have a wonderful time," she said sweetly. Her eyes, however, held a certain look that Tae couldn't quite place. Still, the brunette nodded and thanked her.

With that, Ketsuna bowed politely and turned to merge into the crowd with her security escorts in tow.

Kagura, ever the dense, exclaimed "See you on the ship!"

"What was that about?" Tae asked, not missing the change in the woman's demeanor. Her eyes tracked the new face, watching it disappear into the line of people boarding the vessel.

Her younger brother cringed internally. "Well, she's the one who got us spots on this cruise. Gin-san used to have a massive crush on her, and-"

"Oh?" the brunette turned with her standard "smile" in place.

There was no mistaking the deadly undertones of her monosyllabic response.

 _I have to warn Gin-san!_

But it was too late. A large calloused hand landed upon his shoulder, and he turned to see the endangered samurai grinning lazily and holding up four tickets.

"Looks like we're good to go. Everyone ready?"

The bespectacled man hesitantly chanced a glance at his sister. Her expression had yet to change from its eerie static grin.

Kagura bounded over to Gin's opposite side and grabbed his arm excitedly. "Let's get to that buffet!"

He ruffled her hair affectionately before grabbing Tae's hand and pulling them both along.

Shinpachi winced in anticipation of his sister destroying the older man, but curiously, he noticed her grip relax into his, and her smile become more soft and natural.

Despite himself, he grinned too, genuinely happy that Gin could make his sister forget her stress with a light touch. As his geta made the first metallic contact with one of the massive ship's gangplanks, he prayed to whatever God was listening that this trip goes off without a hitch.

* * *

The entrance hall was truly a spectacle. The walls were lined with gold and silver linens, framing beautiful pieces of classic art. The carpet beneath them was a rich crimson, and sank beneath their feet the way a brand new rug would. Beautiful crystalline chandeliers bathed the room in a warm golden glow. Well dressed service staff expertly filtered through the crowd, handing out snacks, pamphlets, and alcohol to the cheery guests.

Gin wondered if this was what being truly rich was like. He couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

He glanced at his girlfriend. Her soft lips were parted, brown eyes shining in wonder at the luxurious sights before then. The sparkling lights danced in the reflection of her brown orbs, making it look like there was a fire in her eyes. Her gaze was not one of envy, he noticed, but one of genuine appreciation and delight. Gin thought his heart would stop in that moment, because to him, Tae Shimura was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. Fire raced up his cheeks.

Without meaning to, he tightened his grip on her hand, almost as if afraid she would slip away from him. She turned towards him with a questioning gaze, but was met with his lips on hers in a quick but intense kiss.

She blushed as they broke apart, too flustered to chastise him.

"Oi!" Shinpachi complained.

They paid him no heed.

Gin looked away, trying to steady his pounding heart. Tae grinned cheesily at his sudden uncharacteristic shyness.

"Come on. Let's go find our rooms." She tugged him along, the younger ones in tow.

Her words snapped the older man out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, about that…"

The four of them stood in one of the many hallways that looked as every bit as upscale as the rest of the ship. Guests were walking to and fro, murmuring amongst each other and attempting to navigate their way to their assigned rooms.

Shinpachi looked down at the handful of keys in his palm.

There were only three sets.

"So… who is sharing a room?" Kagura inquired bluntly.

They were all luxury suites reserved only for VIPs, so space and quality wasn't an issue.

The problem was whether Shinpachi would be okay with his beloved sister sharing a room with the silver haired samurai.

Unbeknownst to him, everyone was waiting for his reaction so they could get it out of the way and proceed. His face was blank, his eyes hidden by the glare of the fancy lights.

 _I've seen this scene in too many movies! If aneue goes in there with him, it's all over! They won't be packing clothes this time!_

 _But… can I really be the selfish brother yet again? Is it time to abandon the sister-lover shtick?_

 _No! I won't allow it! Dad is looking down on me to protect her at all costs! I am too young to become an uncle!_

Shinpachi glared at the patterns in the rug.

 _How do I keep ending up in these dilemmas?! Maybe it's time to just accept their relationship. It has gone well so far. Maybe I'm just being over prote-_

Two simultaneous door slams woke him from his thoughts.

Suddenly, he was alone in the hallway, holding a single set of keys for the sole remaining room.

He considered releasing a Shinpachian outburst, but opted instead for a defeated sigh.

"Whew!" Gin tossed their travel bags on the ground carelessly. "All that walking has got me beat. How 'bout room service and a nap?"

"We just got here. We should explore a little," the brunette said, contradictingly flopping onto the single western style bed. It wasn't very big, but it was impossibly soft. They might have to sleep close together…

Tae "Eeped!" and buried her face in the soft comforter.

That was not a step they'd taken yet. The closest they've come to sleeping together was passing out piss-drunk on Gin's couches the first night she came over.

A familiar weight depressed the bed next to her.

"Huh? Otae-chan, what was that noise? You nervous about sleeping next to Gin-san?" He grinned teasingly from his seat at the edge. "Afraid you won't be able to control your lust? I don't blame you. Legends of my good looks-"

A sleeved fist flew out from the prone girl and knocked him lightly on the head.

"My my, Gin-san. You're so excited for our trip that you're spouting nonsense!" She said sweetly.

"J-just Gin, Otae-chan," he mumbled, successfully humbled. Feeling brave, he chanced a glance at his girlfriend, who was absently staring at the elaborate aesthetic of their room's ceiling.

"Gin," she said breathily. "Gintoki…"

Without so much as a coherent thought, his heart twisted in confusion and unfamiliarity. It only took a few moments to realize: no one had ever really said his name like that.

No one has ever said it with such quiet intensity, with such comfort, with such warmth, all at once. At no point in his life had he ever heard his name spoken the way Tae had in that moment, and it was done so casually.

He looked down at her, drowning in the brown pools of her eyes, and she looked at him curioisly with a hint of her real smile. She had no idea what she did to him.

"Anyway," she limberly stretched and hopped up from the bed. "We should meet up with Kagura-chan and Shin-chan. You know Kagura-chan is excited to check out the buffet area." The samurai shook off his stupor.

"That eating machine will always be excited for that. Besides, I'm not really hungry. Now, the gambling hall…"

"There will be plenty of time for that another day. Besides…" Tae bit her lip and mustered her courage. "I want to explore a bit. With you."

Gintoki scratched the back of his head and forced out a sigh he didn't really mean.

That's when they heard the scream.

* * *

Shinpachi stood by the door of his personal room, taking in the details of his surroundings.

The bed was a modest queen-sized western-style four poster. Soft, inviting pink linens bordered with gold adorned it, forcing Shinpachi to muster up enough willpower to resist jumping in. The deep maroon carpet was cleaned and freshly vacuumed. A moderately sized window offered a currently unpleasant view of the docking booms and a bit of ocean, but Shinpachi only thought of how good the view would be once they started to leave earth.

He chuckled to himself. It seemed like the only time they ever boarded a ship was because they had to fight everyone on board.

 _This is a vacation though. There are no amanto warriors, no Harusame. I can relax for once._

He dropped his bag and succumbed to the pull of the bed. With an almost giddy hop, he flopped onto the bed and breathed in the floral scent of fresh linens.

"Oi glasses. What're you doing here?"

Shinpachi froze, face still buried in the blankets.

 _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_

A head with long purple hair topped with a crown of tropical flowers peaked out from under the bed.

"Sa-chan?!"


	6. Always Check Under the Bed

_A/N: Hey friends. New chapter. Its a short one, but a continuation of the vacation arc. I'll try and update again as soon as possible, but for now, enjoy!_

* * *

"Sa-chan?!"

With a scramble, Shinpachi tumbled off the bed just as a slender, purple haired woman wearing a grass skirt and coconut bra slid out from under the luxury frame he would never trust again.

"Glasses?! Where is Gin-san! Our honeymoon vacation is about to start and there is no room for you in our love suite!" She glared, adjusting her bra.

"What the hell are you doing under my bed?! This isn't Gin-san's room!"

She visibly recoiled, looking offended. "Of course it's Gin-san's room! Are you questioning the intelligence gathering skills of the Oniwabanshu?!"

"I'm questioning your intelligence in general!"

The front door to his room crashed open, revealing a petite brunette and curly-haired samurai. Neither looked pleased.

"Sa-chan?"

"Sarutobi-san, what're you doing to my brother? Trying to seduce him again?" Tae looked the kunoichi up and down, growing angrier at the sight of her revealing outfit.

"Who would seduce this glasses stand? Speaking of seduction, what are you doing with Gin-san here! Trying to get your hooks in him again?!"

"Yes, actually."

"Haha! Otae-chan! The reason you'll never get Gin-san is because you're never bold enough to- Wait…. What?"

Tae bared her teeth in a savage grin as she smoothly stepped closer to her boyfriend. "Sarutobi-san, didn't you hear?" She wrapped an arm around Gintoki's possessively.

"Wh-what're you doing to Gin-san's arm?!"

Gin's danger sense went off.

"I'm sure a stalker like you already knows, but…" She boldly placed a hand on her boyfriend's chest, "...Gin-san belongs to me now."

The kunoichi gasped, staring straight into the man's eyes for confirmation.

He looked resigned to play along for a moment, but his expression quickly grew serious. "It's true. Otae is my… girlfriend." The phrase still felt weird coming from his mouth, but… it felt good saying it out loud. The girl at his side pressed against him closer as if for emphasis.

Still, as he said it, he loosened his free arm from his sleeve, prepared to catch any kunai heading his direction.

But none came. The room was deathly silent, and the only sounds were the footsteps and voices of the shuffling guests in the hallway.

Sa-chan stood stock still, eyes obscures by the reflections of her glasses. Tae gripped Gin's sleeve, wondering if she took things too far.

There was a wet sniff, and Sarutobi turned away from the trio, facing the window. "In that case… I wish you the best."

Of all the reactions she could've had, this was the least expected… and somehow the worst.

"Gin-san, I… I want you to be happy," she continued without turning around. "Otae is a good woman. She'll bring a new light into your life. Happiness like you deserve! She'll be the family I know you've never had. The family that I thought we could be…" She shook her head as her voice broke.

"Sa-chan…" Shinpachi motioned like he wanted to reach out, but didn't move any closer.

"Sarutobi-san, I…" Tae started, looking guilty.

"DON'T SAY IT! Please… don't say it! Don't apologize!" Her fists tightened. "Winners don't apologize."

"Sakata Gintoki," she turned, revealing the moisture dripping down her cheeks, and whispered, "You're cruel!"

Gin wondered if that image - the sight of the beautiful kunoichi crying while silhouetted by the window's view - would forever be engraved in his mind. He didn't get the chance to flesh out the thought as their "guest" disappeared in a thick explosion of white smoke.

The rooms remaining three occupants coughed and attempted to wave it away.

"What kind of disruptive exit was that?" Shinpachi weezed. "Hold on, I'll open the wind-gah!" The boy face planted on the carpeted floor.

"Shinpachi!" Tae closed in, worried. Gin dashed to the window and shoved it open, venting the cloud out of the room.

"It's nothing aneue," he said, rubbing his rug-burned cheek, "I tripped on something."

In his hands was a small black box that definitely wasn't there before.

 _A trap?!_

Gintoki panicked. Was Sa-chan that vindictive? Would she try to kill them now that he was off the market? Did his whole life boil down to him marrying Sa-chan or dying by assassination?

He shook it off.

 _No no no… There's no way. She's crazy, but she's still a good person._

"Pat-suan, stay back. You too, Otae." He roughly grabbed the box from his protege and made his way through the remaining smoke toward the window. If it was a bomb, at least he could throw it into the sea before the ship launched.

The Shimura siblings gathered around Gintoki as he pried the lid off. Inside were two envelopes; One had Gin's name and the other, Tae's. Unsure of what to expect, he gingerly lifted them from the container.

He felt both of them for lumps or poisons, but neither seemed out of the ordinary.

"Wanna read yours first?"

"...okay." Tae grabbed her letter and tore it open.

 _Shimura Tae_

 _I knew that this day would come. Anyone could see it. Otose-san was right; The person Gin-san would reach his Final Fantasy with was you. It was always you, ever since the beginning. Without even trying, you became closer to Gin-san than I could ever hope to be. He visits you at work. He fought the Yagyuu for you. He even comes back after you've thrown him through a wall! As violent as you are towards him, I know that you care for him in the way he needs it most. And I know that his soul shines brightest when you are around._

 _Yet, I loved him. I loved him more than anything else in this life. I thought, if I could just be near him as often as I could, he'd look at me the way he looks at you. He'd talk to me and joke with me, and he'd grow to love me. But it wasn't me he was looking at, was it?_

 _You've won, Otae. If anyone was to claim his heart, I knew it would be you._

 _I hope you are both happy, and that your love is as endless and bright as that Samurai spirit of his that we grew to admire. I wish the absolute best for both of you._

 _With Love,_

 _Sarutobi Ayame_

"Sarutobi-san…" Tae gasped, eyes watering.

"Aneue…" Shinpachi stood over her shoulder, unsubtly wiping the wetness from his own eyes.

"Troublesome…" Gin growled as he read his own letter.

The siblings turned towards him in shock.

"Sa-chan just poured her heart out! How could you be so callous?" The younger man scolded. Tae looked on her boyfriend's displeased expression with concern. "Did you hate her that much?"

Wordlessly, he tossed the letter on to the bed. The two huddled around it.

 _Gin-san_

 _Don't worry, you're safe now. You seem to be under some kind of hypnosis! You've forgotten all about me and have been chained to that female brute! Don't worry. Don't panic. I have a plan laid out to save you! Just give me time, and I'll figure out how to reverse the brainwashing! Your darling Sa-chan won't let your vacation be ruined by her foul machinations! We'll be dining by starlight together by Sunday! I promise!_

 _With love eternal, Sa-chan._

Attached was a picture of the kunoichi in her Hawaiian vacation bikini, pushing up her coconut bra and looking seductively at the camera. A clear lipstick mark was visible in the corner.

Abruptly, the picture was crumpled. Tae held the crushed note in a death grip.

"A-aneue, its just Sa-chan… Sh-she's always like thi-"

Tae pitched the paper ball out of the opened window. It sailed far past what should be possible for such a lightweight object, impacting the ocean with a massive explosion.

She felt foolish for feeling sorry for her, and embarrassed for her reaction.

A pair of hands snaked their way across her torso, pulling her away from the window, and back into Gintoki's arms. Her back against his chest, she felt herself calming down as she subconsciously matched her breathing to his. His head rested atop hers in a wholly unfamiliar but not unpleasant expression of affection.

"Don't worry about her. I'm not going anywhere."

She felt the movements of his jaw against the top of her head as he spoke. She sighed heavily, covering Gintoki's hands over her abdomen with her own.

"I know you're not. You don't have a deathwish."

"Since I'm dating you, you can't rule that out."

She chuckled, running her thumb over the scars on his hand.

Shinpachi stayed silent, feeling very out of place in the room all of a sudden. "I'm… going to go see how Kagura-chan is doing."

The rooms other two occupants said nothing, continuing their moment as they looked out the window at the roiling waves and gray skies.


	7. Thursdays Have the Best Drink Deals

_**A/N: Hey folks. Here's a break from the short Vacation arc series. Enjoy this filler one-shot!**_

The relative silence of the upstairs rental unit told Otose that the lazy lout had yet to stagger home and disrupt the lively redhead who cohabitated with him. This was becoming a pattern, with the silver haired samurai returning much later on Tuesdays and Thursdays than he used to do on weekdays.

And true to the pattern, the lonely footfalls of boots on a dusty road pricked the edge of her hearing. She sighed, both in relief and exasperation.

The wooden sliding door of Snack Otose were opened, and a drunk Gintoki wandered in with flushed cheeks and a lazy grin.

"Oi, old lady. Still up, huh? That's good. That's good… Or is it bad? Ladies need their beauty sleep..." he trailed off as he pulled himself up on the nearest stool.

Otose "tsk'd" and automatically poured him a tall glass of water.

"Back late again, Gintoki? Don't you have anything better to do than keep an old lady up twice a week?"

"Not at all, Granny," he slurred lightly before chugging the entire glass.

"Honestly, Gintoki. You're going to drink yourself into an early grave at this rate."

"Maybe we can save some money then and share a plot of land." He smirked.

"Idiot." She would've thrown something if she thought he was sober enough to catch it. Knowing this man, he probably could, even in this state. "So, how were the deals tonight?" Otose slid over another glass of water.

He caught it and swirled it around as a cheesy grin grew on his face.

"Great! Great enough that even a brokeass like me could get drunk on pocket change! Wait…" He fixed her with the best suspicious look he could muster with a drunk smile. "How did you know I'm getting a deal?"

"Because you brag about it every time you show up this late, fool!"

"Is that right…" he tapped his chin in what Otose would assume was 'thought.'

"What else have I been saying?"

"That you've been visiting a pretty little number at Snack Smile."

The man's face went white. Otose couldn't help but laugh at his face.

Gintoki said no such thing, but she'd heard around town that her silver pseudo-son had been spending a lot more time with one of the four Divas. Namely, Shimura Tae.

"I-I did? W-what did I say?" The fear in his bordeaux eyes was real. She couldn't help but mess with him.

"That you've been seeing a pretty brunette that makes your heart thump and your soul shine. Are you finally going to tell me who?"

"No~! I can't! I'm not… I mean-" his mental struggle was visible as he slid the cup between his two hands, blushing and mumbling like a caught school child.

The older woman slipped a pack of cigarettes out from beneath the counter. "Relax, Gintoki. I'm just-"

"It's Otae. Shinpachi's sister," he forced out abruptly.

Otose's mouth snapped shut. She really wasn't expecting him to come clean, especially not after such light bluffing. How drunk was this guy?

She stared at the tangled, white mess that was the tip of his head as he glared down at his empty glass, almost like he was guilty for admitting it.

The older woman cleared her throat. "Otae?"

He nodded down at his glass, taking a few seconds to compose himself.

"Yes. It's Otae. I've… been heading out late these nights to visit her at work."

Otose had no idea how to reply. She wasn't expecting the conversation to go this way. He raised his head and looked at her through drunken, bloodshot eyes, seeking a reaction from her.

She decided to push while he was vulnerable. "You've been spending these long hours hanging out with Shinpachi's sister? That's unlike you. Is she in trouble?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. She's, ah.. I've…" he struggled again before closing his hands into fists, as if making a declaration.

"I like her, Granny."

Otose had completely forgot her intention to light a cigarette as the pack fell squarely from her fingers. Shocked, she stared straight into his suddenly sober looking expression. "You mean…"

"Yeah."

The silence in the room was thick. Internally, both people were panicking at the exchange, but you wouldn't be able to tell from just looking.

"That's… amazing. That's good, isn't it? I always had a feeling that she'd be the one you have your Final Fantasy with. She's a good woman, right?"

"She… Yeah, she might be the best. I like her, Granny," he repeated, but this time, she felt a different vibe from his words. Almost like a small child admitting to their parent that they did something they don't understand.

A heavy feeling settled in her heart.

Gintoki was a lot of things. A gambler. A drunk. A jokester. Sometimes, even a scam artist. She often forgets that deep down, this man never had a real childhood. He never experienced being a teenager in school. He didn't have the luxury of growing up with valentines, dating, or even having normal friends. He was a soldier. A warrior who's killed more people and aliens than many have ever even met, and until a few years ago, it was the only life he really knew.

The person speaking with her wasn't just a lazy twenty-something moocher that she rented to. Right now, he was just a boy trying to make sense of something he probably hadn't felt before. A boy looking for answers from one of the only people he trusted.

She felt a pang of guilt for teasing him. And suddenly, she understood why he kept walking in so late, chattering on aimlessly until one of them became too tired to sleep.

"Gintoki, do you mean it? Do you 'like her' like her? She isn't one of your... 'indulgences,' right?"

By rare indulgences, she meant a courtesan, which Gintoki hired on very rare occasions.

To her delight, his gaze sharpened in obvious offence. "Never. She's nothing like them. Nothing like anyone…" he slurred. "She's strong, with the biggest heart I've ever seen! She even… even puts a good-for-nothing like me back together every time I'm beat " He stood up, as if declaring to the heavens. "And she's beautiful! I don't even care that she's flat as a washboard! Her eyes are deeper than the deepest… deepest err.. parfait!" He clumsily knocked the empty glass in front of him over. "Ah'm gonna keep her! I'll eat poisoned chocolate and dark matter eggs every damned day if that's what it takes!"

The old woman grinned. This conversation was once in a lifetime, even if it was the sloppiest speech he'd given in recent memory.

He with plop, he sat heavily back on his barstool. He exhaled a fiery, alcoholic breath before looking up at his mother-figure, slight embarrassment painting his cheeks.

"Otae is that special to you, huh?"

His cheesy drunk grin returned for a moment, before his head succumbed to gravity and slammed against the bar. Loud snores followed shortly after.

"Idiot. At least fall asleep upstairs," Otose said fondly as she pulled a thick wool blanket from underneath one of the bar shelves.

As she threw it over the unconscious samurai, the sound of her sliding door announced another visitor.

"Oh my. Gin-san drank too much again."

The petite form of Tae Shimura stepped inside, the tell tale blush of alcohol on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Otose-san. Gin-san left his bokuto at snack smile, and I don't want such a broke man to spend his last few coins replacing it." She gently placed the worn sword at his side, propped up by another bar stool.

"You came all this way for that? I'm sure he would've been glad to have another reason to visit you."

Tae's blush grew darker as she avoided eye contact. "I doubt a guy as lazy as Gin-san would make a trip just for that."

The older woman chuckled. "It's still Gin-'san', huh?"

They both took a moment to observe the drooling, sleeping man before them.

"You're very lucky. Both of you."

Tae looked at the older woman with a questioning gaze that wasn't returned.

"I'm going to bed now. This lush has kept me up long enough. Do you want to…?"

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the environment. Whatever the cause, Tae shook her head and sat down on the bar stool next to Gintoki. "I think I'll stay for a bit. At least until he wakes up enough to head up to bed." She didn't make eye contact.

They both knew that wouldn't happen tonight.

Without another word, Tae placed her head in her arms, and laid it down on the countertop, facing the silver samurai.

Otose smiled and moved to lock the front door, and by the time she turned around, the girl had fallen fast asleep.

"Just this once…" she whispered to herself as she moved closer to them. Untangling a part of Gintoki's thick blanket, she draped the remainder over the small shoulders of the young brunette.


	8. Men, Up Your Own Damn Rooms!

**A/N: Here's something lighthearted for hearts in need of light. I, errr... Don't have much to say about this one, but I tried to keep the usual Gintama pacing/humor intact here.**

* * *

No one could say that Shinpachi was a duplicitous person. Compared to the residents in Kabukicho, he was more honest and straightlaced than nearly everyone. He was the ultimate square, and his simple reliability was one of the features that made him so well liked.

It was with these thoughts in mind that the bespectacled boy guiltily slid the sealed plastic from underneath his cabinet.

Aizen-kou. The "love potion" that wreaked havoc on Yoshiwara, turned his boss into a bigger pervert, and his sister into a more sadistic anti-groin warrior. It was perversion in a box.

He was well aware of the effects it had over people. It was basically brainwashing!

So why did he keep any of it?

It wasn't a rhetorical question. He had no idea himself. Even if it was vacuum sealed in a plastic bag, it was basically a chemical weapon!

The boy began to sweat lightly as he looked over it.

Deep down, he wondered what his 16 year old self was thinking when he kept some from the incident. At the time, he thought he might need it to prevent a future of loneliness if his love life never took off. The frantic, hurried thoughts of a hormonal teenager with no regard for the future. How foolish he was…

He shook the thoughts away. He needed to find a safe place to destroy it, and soon.

Soon, but not today. Work was about to start, and he had to be ready to leave in a few short minutes. With a sigh, he leaned down and roughly shoved the box back under the low furniture for the hundredth time. He'll burn it tomorrow for sure, somewhere safe.

His sliding doors opened, and Shinpachi flipped over and scurried like a panicked dog.

His lazy boss leaned against the threshold, idly picking his nose like he was posing for a DVD cover.

"Oi, Pat-san. Ready to go? The client is waiting, and I'll definitely dock your pay if you make us late because you're reading porn again!"

He quickly stood up and glared indignantly. "Come on Gin-san! Not so loud while my sister is here!"

"Don't worry! She knows you're still a cherry boy. I'm sure she's making you some more konjac jelly as we spea-"

"Alright! Alright! I'm ready!" His face burned crimson. "Let's get going!" With a weak shove, the boy pushed Gintoki out of his room and led him out of the dojo, the older man laughing at his young protegé.

* * *

Her younger brother may have turned 18, but he was still a boy.

These were Tae's thoughts as she piled up the bits of laundry scattered around Shinpachi's room. She wasn't in the habit of cleaning up after him these days, but today was a rare day off for her, and she figured she might as well spend it being productive while Gin and Shinpachi were both busy.

Gintoki. Even a passing thought brought a little heat to her cheeks, now that they were becoming closer.

She shook her head clear of such distracting thoughts. Even though she saw him for a few minutes 2 hours earlier, she already missed him. The idea of tagging along with them on today's job crossed her mind, but she didn't want to draw any parallels with his usual stalker, Sarutobi Ayame.

With a sigh, she continued on diligently cleaning her kid brother's room, struggling to keep her mind focussed on the task.

"Okay," she began to herself. "Laundry's picked up, trash is thrown out… all that's left is to sweep."

Grabbing a broom from the hallway, she passively admired the fact that Shinpachi's room wasn't all that dirty, despite her last cleaning visit. He was getting better at being an adult. Surpassing Gintoki, at least.

She chuckled to herself, moving to sweep under the furniture.

* * *

"Wow, that wasn't as hard as I thought!" Shinpachi stretched as he and his boss sauntered back onto the family dojo's grounds.

"Security jobs are always easy when the client overestimates their worth, Pachi-boy. Remember, if they aren't part of a gang, always ask for a little extra!"

"That seems a little predatory, isn't it?" Shinpachi asked, pushing the heavy wooden front door open.

"Not at all. We're protecting them from the predators. How much do you think the yakuza would've charged him? 30,000? 40,000?" Gin kicked off his boots and stepped up to the wood flooring. "By charging him 50,000, he received quality protection from upstanding locals with verified backgrounds."

Shinpachi was about to retort when he noticed his sister walking out of his room into the hallway, seemingly unsteady on her feet.

"Aneue?"

Dazed, the brunette stumbled light and leaned against the wall. "Shin-chan?" She mumbled, eyes glazed and unfocused.

"Oi! Otae-chan!" Gintoki rushed forward, holding both of her shoulders lightly. "Otae! What happened?"

"Gin-san! What's wrong with her?!" Shinpachi asked, instantly panicked.

"Gin…san?" She whispered. A slack, pale hand reached out from her sleeve to cup the man's face. A dazzling fire raced across her cheeks. And… were those heart eyes?

Shinpachi's stomach dropped, eyes darting to his opened room door. Without a word, he rushed past the couple and peered in.

His face turned pale immediately.

On the ground, in front of the cabinet, his once-secret box was opened, and the bag containing the aizen-kou had a slight tear.

Which means he didn't slide it back far enough.

Which means his sister may have breathed some in while cleaning.

Which means…

He pivoted quickly to see Shimura Tae nuzzling the chest of a bewildered Sakata Gintoki.

"Eh?!"

"Sh-sh-shinpachi? Wh-what is wrong with your sister? She's…"

"Nothing has changed, Gin-san," the victim said in a very unfamiliar, very sultry tone. He looked down to meet the very dilated pupils of the girl he only recently started dating.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi started before diving to his knees and sliding to the older man's feet. "Sumimaseeeen!" The boy slammed his head to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gin-san!"

"Oi oi, what's all this about? Shinpachi!?" Gin-san asked worriedly as the girl's nuzzling moved up to his struggled to keep the blush off his face, but with his beautiful girlfriend this close and this frisky, his blush started to become the last thing he worried about.

The boy steeled himself. "Do you remember when we helped out Hinowa and Tsukuyo with the love potion problem?"

Gin had instantly pieced it together. "Idiot! Why the hell did you keep some? Are you trying to fall in love with your own glasses again, bastard?" He tried to reach out to give the boy a disciplinary throttling, only to discover the iron grip Tae had on his shirt as she began using her body to press him against the wall.

Shinpachi cowered away. "I know! I know dammit! I swear, I had planned to get rid of it but I kept slipping my mind! What do we do now?!"

"Don't worry Shin-chan. It's time for cherry boys to go into their room and rest! I'll take care of Gin-chan here and give him the rest he deserves~" She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his head lower towards hers.

"Ngk!" Gintoki was torn between wanting to give in and wanting to escape to safety. The feeling of her warm body pressing against his was scrambling his judgment. She really wasn't as flat as he thought…

"Aneue! You've been poisoned!" The younger Shimura twin tried to pull her away. "Come on, we need to get you to bed! You need to sleep it off!"

"Oh, I'll be getting to bed~"

"Shinpachi, you're making it worse! Stop triggering her!" He choked as her grip tightened.

"Shin-chan," she called without looking. "Could you go into the dojo and grab some rope? There are some…" she leaned in close to the paralyzed man's ear. "...knotty things I want to show him."

"What a horrible pun! Is this what Aizen-kou does to you?!" Gin screeched.

"Gin-san? What did she say?!"

"Pat-suan… I-" Tae brushed a light kiss against his neck, breathing warmly around his ear. A far more intimate move than she'd ever taken yet. The man froze. Is this what Aizen Kou does in low doses?!

"Shinpachi…" he started seriously. "I'm going to need you to trust me."

"Huh?!"

"I need you to trust me with your sister!"

"Gin-san, I-"

"Don't ask questions dammit! Take the box and burn it! Hurry and go!"

The younger brother was conflicted. This was a tall order. He trusted them both implicitly, but under these circumstances…

"Trust me! I'll protect your sister! Just do as I say!"

Gintoki had never truly failed him before. If there was one person he could truly entrust his sister to, it was…

"Gin-san! Right! I'll do it!"

Grabbing a spare T-shirt from the nearby pile of laundry, Shinpachi fashioned a cheap filter to cover his face as he lunged for the box in his room.

Gintoki kept his face angled so their lips wouldn't meet as Tae began showering his face with small, teasing pecks. If Shinpachi didn't get out of here soon, he was going to see something that would scar him.

A loud wooden clack signified that the teen had flung his window open. The absence of sound meant he was finally gone.

With a mighty twist, he deftly reversed his position with Tae, pushing her up against the wall and keeping her hands pinned above her head with one of his own.

Now feeling cold sweat, he put in his best 'seductive face' and leaned in so both their foreheads touched.

Tae's blush intensified and she bit her lip as she looked up at him, ready for what may come.

"You've been teasing me a lot this afternoon, Otae-chan. Don't you know what happens when you get Gin-san riled up?" Despite his confident words, his voice cracked betraying his nerves. Luckily, she was too deep to notice. Instead, she leaned in for a kiss, soft lips parting and driving his heart wild.

As much as he wanted to… As much as he thought about everything they would do together one day…

He swung his free hand underneath her legs, scooping her up into his chest. She gasped breathily and looked at him starry eyed. "Gintoki, I.."

He shushed her gently. "Soon, Otae-chan. For now…" he slowly started shuffling down the hall towards her room. It was taking all he had to focus on the sounds of his footsteps on creaking floorboards, and not her breathy mewling as her hand rubbed his chest, playing with the buttons of his undershirt.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman."

She giggled and clutched his shirt, "This isn't the first time you've told that to me."

"It isn't, because I'm used to you beating me half to death!"

Her hand stilled. As he slid the door open to her modest room, her hand suddenly gripped the front of his shirt. An action that usually preceded a judo throw.

But as he stepped in, none came. He looked down at the girl in his arms, and nearly dropped her in shock. The once lusty young woman was staring at him with fat tears welling in the corners of her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He immediately felt guilty, even with no real reason to be. What the hell was with this drug?

"Don't cry, Otae-chan," he forced a smile. "Getting beaten by you was always the highlight of my day."

He gently laid her on her small futon, tangentially wondering when the day would come that he shares it with her. His heart lurched at the realization that it could be a real possibility soon.

She gazed up at him unconvinced, but unwilling to push it further. Instead, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from rising. "Oi!" He stumbled a bit, forcing himself to straddle her to avoid crushing her beneath him.

Now they were eye to eye, him on top of her. Her face was alight, hair tousled, and the stars in her eyes could've kept him trapped there forever. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to give in and kiss her, touch her, _feel_ her. It felt like his soul was being pulled to her, and he wanted so badly to give it to her. To give her everything that he was. To make her happy.

His heart was full to bursting with a strange, flighty feeling.

 _Is this love? Is this what it feels like?_

The girl beneath him moaned, trying to pull him closer. He cursed the gods for testing the limits of his spirit (and his civility).

He wouldn't take advantage of this situation. He would not act on his impulses. The girl before him was not in her right mind. He could never in a million years take advantage of any woman, much less a girl this close to his heart. Shoyo-sensei would never forgive him.

Gintoki would never forgive himself.

With a deep breath, he shut his eyes and focused.

"Otae-chan?"

"Gintoki?" She replied, warm breath washing over his neck once again.

He balanced himself on his forearm and slid his off hand behind her head, cushioning her a bit more.

"One day, I will lay you down, just as I'm doing now. I will take your hands in mine, and tell you how much you truly mean to me. I will kiss you deeply and hold you close, like I've never done with anyone before."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her forehead.

"And when we make love for the first time, it won't be because I'm drunk, and it won't be because you huffed Shinpachi's last hope for love."

Gintoki then leaned in, brushing noses with her so he had her full attention.

"It'll be because our hearts are connected."

She giggled girlishly in a way that tugged his heartstrings.

"Gintoki… I already lo-"

Gintoki lightly shushed her with a finger on her lips. He offered a bittersweet smile.

"Tell me that when you're ready."

She grabbed the hand he used to silence her and brought it close to her cheek, sighing.

"Thank you…"

He smiled, rising to his knees so he could stand.

"Get some rest for now, okay? I can't handle any more heart attacks today," he joked, keeping his palm over his chest.

Through hazy eyes, she nodded and stayed put, a small but lovely smile gracing her features.

This was definitely an unexpected trial, especially after such an easy job.

Keeping his eyes on the blushing girl, he slowly stepped out of the room before shutting the door and sighing.

"'Because our hearts are connected?' Gin-san, that was the cheesiest thing you could've ever said!" A whispered voice mocked.

"Sh-shut the hell up glasses! Easy to judge when you've never been in that position!" His ears burned as he started down the hallway, not bothering to see the expression on the boy's face.

"Oi! Don't be mad because I caught you ripping off one of Kagura's daytime soap operas!"

Despite the exchange, Shinpachi held a tender expression as he fell into step behind him.

"Gin-san…"

"Hm?"

"Th-thanks. If it were anyone else with Aneue, I… don't think I could have trusted them. I'm glad it was you."

The older man looked back, bewildered. He literally caught him hovering over his beloved sister, promising to make love to her!

"Ah. It's… well, yeah."


End file.
